


From General to a Queen

by teaserbabe



Series: From General to a Queen [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Somehow, the youngest of prince became a King. And some people got their fate reshuffled
Relationships: kjkxysc
Series: From General to a Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	From General to a Queen

The kingdom atmosphere was tensed.

Instead of the first or second prince, it was the third that got the throne. And not for their ability but rather, a stroke of luck.

Ysc, or should be referred as King Sc from now on, often said to have the hand of poop for how unlucky he is.

But somehow, in the very important lottery to choose the next King, he got a jackpot.

The first and second sons flee from the Kingdom. The first, because he couldn't accept the fact that his good for nothing little dumb brother would be the king instead of him. And the second son, because he never wanted to, and run away as soon as he knew for sure that he won't be in charge of the annoying task of being a ruler of the country.

So Ysc became the official new King of their Kingdom.

The changed in the parliament were expected. Some nobles left to join the first son while the others decided to stay.

There is no promise that they would gain anything from their loyalty But for Jk, the general of the kingdom, it just expected for him to stay and protect the new young King. Besides, he knew the former prince ever since he was a cute, young kid with protruding mouth.

"Hyung, do you think he's gonna reshuffle the higher-ups, including you?" Lks, the loyal Sergent served under Jk asked. He held the teacup while fidgeting in his seat.

It was past their working hours. But Jk stayed awake just in case the new King needed his service. And Lks, who was curious on what kind of change the kingdom would have in the first night the new king ruled, joined him for a tea time. Or maybe Lks just nervous for all his prank he had done to the former prince. What if the King decided to put on revenge?

"Yah, calm down. I don't mind working in any division as long as I can serve this country. And he is our highness, don't you forget the honorific," Jk answered calmly, pointing out the mistake while touching his lips with his index finger. A punishment is expected for anyone that dishonors the King after all.

Suddenly, the sliding door to their room was opened. It was none other than Yjs, the advisor.

The high rank noble looked around the room and stopped when he spotted Jk.

"Your highness expect your presence now."

Yjs didn't explain further. 

After a long pause, Jk bowed down and excused himself to go to the King's chamber.

Lks watched the scene in silence. He watched as Yjs sighed and took a seat on the spot that have been left by Jk.

"Why King Sc calls him?" Lks asked the silent advisor who poured himself tea.

The advisor drank the already cold tea calmly, looking at the scenery out of the window with his unchanging calm expression.

"Ks yah," Yjs finally spoke up, "this may be your last day to enjoy the night tea with your general..."

Lks blinked. Didn't know how to react to that sudden information.

What was Yjs meant by that?

Was the King?

No, as brutal as the general when teaching the former prince in sword art, surely the King won't have the grudge to....

Ks gulped down. He couldn't finish the remaining tea in his cup.

The news broke out the next morning.

Ks couldn't sleep last night, for Js was right about the general won't coming back to their barrack after his visit to the King.

He had prepared for the worst, but he surely didn't expect anything else. Especially...

"The General??? as A Queen?????"

Jk knew the news had been spread all over his country. He knew people would be so shocked.

Oh, of course. He also was shocked when he heard that he was promoted as Queen.

Him, the general of thousands of soldiers. The fierce war leader often bathed in the blood of the enemy whenever he had to show his fangs to anyone threatening his country.

Now he had to strip his heavy armors. Leaving his dear majestic sword behind. Jk was bathed in the warm water scented with hundred of fresh flower petals. Unnecessary hair shaved and skin scrubbed off until smooth clean. He had his short, wavy hair done neatly before being decorated with pretty flowers as the crown. Wearing the soft pink color of dangui, Jk blushed upon realizing that it was not a joke.

He would get married to the king of his country. To a boy, he treated like his own little brother, Ysc.

When Jk walked past the advisor who was waiting for Jk outside the lady's room, he threw a "help me, hyung" look desperately. Yjs only responded by turning his face away while muffling the laugh he couldn't contain.

Arriving just in front of his future husband that sat on the throne. Jk bowed down elegantly like how he was taught the night before. He took a secret glance toward the King, and couldn't hide his nervousness upon seeing the playful smirk on Ysc's lips.

The rest of the day was tiring. With Jk desperately looked down to hide his flushed face. While ignoring the whisper of the people who witness the new King and Queen.

It must look funny. A child-like, cute Ysc as the King. And a former general with body hard of muscles as the Queen.

But the horror just only starting.

It was the first night for them as a husband and the wife.

The King still had the paperwork, and the Queen was supposed to prepare himself to show his best on the bed.

Jk was nervous.

No, he is not a freshman in bed activity. But doing it with the noble, his own king. Especially as a queen.

Jk felt unsure of what to do for the first time in his life.

Yet, a duty is a duty. So with his thin night robe, he sat down on the royal bed, waiting for his husband to come and touch him.

When the door was opened, Jk got tensed. Behind the silk bed curtain, it was the silhouette of the chubby King.

Jk bowed down as low as possible, with his forehead touching the soft mattress. He waited until the King stepped inside the curtained bed.

"Raise your head, my Queen."

Jk bit his lips. He slowly lifted his head, but not his gaze. 

His trembles, however, stopped when the King in front of him embraced his whole body with his chubby arms.

"Thank you, thank you for staying with me."

Jk couldn't see the younger man's face for he was buried on the crook of his neck. But Jk could feel the body of the king was trembling.

He must have been under great pressure.

To be a King all of sudden. When no one expects him to hold the throne. The day the young prince got both power and hatred. All alone and confused about what to do.

After all, Ysc was just a young boy. Jk realized that it might not be loyalty to his country that made him stay. But rather, the wish to protect the kind noble he adores since young.

Jk returned the warm embrace, cocooned the crying loyal with his broad chest. He soothed the King with his delicate voice, whispering kind words for his new husband as assurance that everything would be alright.

When Sc released the hug, Jk became the calm one. Smiling warmly for his king while wiping the tears away from his chubby full cheeks.

"I'm sorry for marrying you all of sudden. I should have asked first.."

"Don't worry, it's alright," Jk chuckled. It was too late anyway. Yet it was not late for Jk to accept his new position, "I'm happy as long as I can serve you and this country."

Truly, Jk's loyalty for the kingdom is bottomless. Ysc knew that and he may have been used it to his advantage. But seeing the sweet smile on Jk, Ysc wanted to believe that Jk was indeed happy to be his wife.

"I always... admire you, Hyung," Sc confessed, playing with the string of the robe, "I always found you uhm, handsome."

Jk played with Sc's short hair while listening to the king's compliment.

"I.. always wonder how your skin will feel like, they look so good under the sun. I wish I'm not this pale," Sc continued. His fingers touched Jk's legs which were shown under his night robe. As Sc had imagined. Despite the numerous cut and bruised from hard field training, the skin stays soft and smooth.

Sc bit his lips. Afraid that he sounded like a pervert. He lifted his gaze but surprised to find Jk looked back at him lovingly.

"I'm honored that my appearance delighted your eyes," Jk answered honestly. He was the man who blushed from a simple compliment. But when the person in front of you poured his honest love, Jk couldn't be bothered with his own shyness. No, he is happy to hear the sincere love of the King.

Sc smiled. Glad that Jk didn't feel disgusted by his longtime crush story. He hesitated to continue further, however, because it might be too much.

Jk realized that, so he decided to take a step forward. Something that he has rarely done for his own relationship.

Sc blinked when the fine legs that trapped him in between opened wider. The robe revealed more of the soft skin on the inner thighs. Sc lifted his head and found Jk's face closing. The queen was moving closer to him thus the exposure.

It was an invitation for a kiss. So Sc, as the man, kissed his queen for the first time in his life.

Unlike his reputation, Jk is obedient on the bed. Or was it because he is given the position of the queen? Nevertheless, it gave Sc the power to dominate. It gave the newly throned king the taste of authority.

Sc was sloppy, but Jk was patient. And the older man let Sc took control of the situation fully. He willingly lied down on the bed, letting Sc towered on top of him.

Jk knew how to enjoy a touch. And how to encourage for more. He moaned with his pretty voice when Sc explored his body. His silk robe was opened like a gift to commemorate Sc's life as the new king. 

Sc couldn't believe that he really owned the general he always admired.

Forget the throne, he got much better reward for himself for winning the lottery.

The general chest is a handful of muscles. Too hard to be called a breast, but still, entertaining to cup. They're as sensitive as a woman's. And Sc enjoyed the whimper Jk let out when he accidentally brushed his nipples.

The abs, the waist, and the thick, hips. Sc couldn't keep his lust any longer upon reaching lower and lower.

Sc lifted the leg before landing a kiss on the knee. He looked at Jk for permission and sighed in relief when Jk nodded.

"I've been prepared," Jk assured him and gripped his pillow to prepare for what to come.

Sc carefully placed the tip of his cock into the tight entrance.

He pushed in carefully, groaning for how tight the surrounding muscles was. It took time for Sc to push deeper, all the while watching his wife's reaction. He didn't want to hurt his beloved after all.

Jk bit his lips, closing his eyes to cope with the uncomfortable pain. He gasped when the length had penetrated him deep. He still was too tight, but he nodded again to let Sc moved.

Fortunately, Sc moved slower to let Jk adjust. Once Jk had relaxed, Sc fastened the pace. More and more until he literally rammed into the general's body.

It felt so good, and so hot. Sc felt like melting into the combined heat of their body. And the accompanying music coming directly from Jk's throat. Sc knew the general has pretty voice. But the voice he heard on their wedding bed is out of this world.

Sc played with the pace, and with more force each time. The feeling of owning the strongest man in the kingdom gave him a new type of cockiness. Moreover, the feared general was on his bed, spreading his legs with mouth screaming his name.

Sc had become a king. The reality hit him then. It is scary, yet, with his queen on his side, weird, he doesn't feel scared at all.

Sc grunted when he reached his climax. His body shivered when he released his royal seed deep into his queen. It felt so good that he almost tear up.

"Hyung, I love you," Sc whispered, kissing Jk's neck before collapsing on top of the former general's body.

"I will do my best for you and the kingdom," Sc vowed before letting Jk moved him so that Sc could lie properly on the bed and tucked him with the blanket.

"Yes, I'm looking forward for the prosperity you will bring for our kingdom," Jk said, kissing Sc's forehead before getting up from the bed.

Sc grabbed Jk's hand before he could leave him," where are you going?"

Jk who was covering his body with the robe licked his lips, "uh, cleaning up, and," he opened the robe a little to show his still hard erection, "to jerk off..."


End file.
